Ghost Wanted (Werdos The Series)
Ghost Wanted is the Halloween episode of the ANC preschool series: Werdos The Series. Summary The Werdos think spooky things keep happening around the festival; Maggpi believes she sees a ghost until she realizes it's actually a chainsaw. Synopsis Parlsona, Maggpi, Stoowarb, and Tawkerr are walking at the festival. They see a chainsaw while Stoowarb screams and trips over a pumpkin when Parlsona is about to touch the chainsaw, but she swats the chainsaw away and lands it in a pumpkin patch. Tawkerr is trying to flirt with a woman named Mary Jane Watson. Then, Maggpi will get back at Stoowarb, making him say a bad word. Tawkerr says no messing around, and he and Parlsona take Stoowarb to find that chainsaw but Maggpi is concerned. Summer Penguin appears next to Parlsona, Stoowarb and Tawkerr. Stoowarb says Maggpi's name while Tawkerr says "trick-or-treat" and he was about to eat. Bloo and Fontaine walk when posing as Stoowarb and Parlsona. Tawkerr and Parlsona want to find a person with a chainsaw, Summer Penguin is not supposed to touch chainsaws! The Werdos and Summer look all around for the chainsaw, and Drumpler and Rare Mammott appear when Summer said that candy cane beat her at a pumpkin carving contest and made her wear those cat ears over her head while she is dressed as a cat. Kermit and Rin Hoshizora say hello to Summer with a sad face. Stoowarb and Rare Mammott land on Summer, but they didn't have a ghost of a chance. Parlsona asks for double cat ears to put it on Rin. Tawkerr sees a bedsheet and thinks it's the chainsaw's! Akari Oozora and Miss Piggy see another white bedsheet. Maggpi thinks the chainsaw got her! Stoowarb calls the police and says that a chainsaw on the loose. Summer Penguin was frightened of the chainsaw, but the police said that it's a ghost they're worried about. The Werdos and their friends have fun at the Halloween Festival. They can guarantee A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! A pumpkin laughs in the distance. Cast Bloo and Fontaine have no lines in this episode. Transcript At the festival, Parlsona, dressed as witch, Maggpi, dressed as a Candy cane (Christmas/Yay), Stoowarb, dressed as a gray version of the spooky Halloween costume. and Tawkerr, dressed as a mummy are walking. And then they see a chainsaw. Stoowarb: (screams) "AAAAAH!" (trips over a pumpkin and falls) "Seriously?" Parlsona: "Yes, seriously, I'm gonna touch it." Parlsona swats the chainsaw away from her and it lands in a pumpkin patch. Meanwhile, Tawkerr is trying to flirt with a woman. Tawkerr: "Excuse me, miss. How would you like to go on a date with me?" The woman was Mary Jane Watson. Mary Jane: "What no I have a husband" Mary Jane laughs at Tawkerr and walks off, much to his dismay. Then... Maggpi: "Enjoy your fun, gray boy, because sooner or later, I will get back at you. In fact, I hope it will haunt you for the rest of your life!" (chuckles evilly) Stoowarb: "*dolphin chirp*" Parlsona: (shocked) "STOOWARB!" Stoowarb: "Uh-oh. I said a bad word." (laughs sheepishly) Tawkerr: "No messing around, we have to find out who put that chainsaw in the middle of nowhere." Stoowarb: "Hey!" (sneezes) "What about..." (sneezes) "*dolphin chirp*...me?!" (sneezes) Tawkerr: "You're coming with us, too." Parlsona: "Let's go find out where that chainsaw comes from!" Tawkerr, Stoowarb, and Parlsona walk away, but Maggpi is concerned. Maggpi: "But what if it belongs to a creep?" (next scene) Summer Penguin, dressed as a cat, appears next to Parlsona, Stoowarb and Tawkerr. Summer Penguin: "Hey, guys. What did I miss?" Stoowarb: "By the way, Maggpi, how long does I have to wear the grayscale?" Tawkerr: "Hey, Summer, trick-or-treat! May I eat your-" Bloo, dressed as Stoowarb and Fontaine, dressed as Parlsona walk passed them. Tawkerr: "Whoa, even Bloo and Fontaine are dressed as you too." Parlsona: "WOW, that’s crazy. Anyways, Summer, we’re looking for a guy who owns a chainsaw, do you know any guy who owns a chainsaw?" Summer Penguin: "I’m not supposed to touch chainsaws, they’re weapons." Tawkerr: "No, not the chainsaw, the guy who had a chainsaw!" Summer Penguin: "Well, there’s a lot of kids that are dressed up as Chainsaw Charles this year." Like Summer said, there were a lot of kids that were dressed up as Chainsaw Charles. Tawkerr: "We’re in trouble." Parlsona: "Ruin Halloween?! Not if I can help it! Action!" Stoowarb: "I can't let *dolphin chirp* that chainsaw ruin Halloween! Go!" Summer Penguin: "I'm right behind you! Dance!" The Werdos and Summer look all around for the chainsaw, asking little kids if they have a chainsaw. If they did, they would look for another kid dressed as Chainsaw Charles. Eventually, they find a kid dressed up as Chainsaw Charles who didn’t have a chainsaw in hand. Summer Penguin: (growls) "Sooner or later, you'll regret this." Drumpler and Rare Mammott, dressed as bandits, come to Summer Penguin. Drumpler: "Hey, Summer, what's wrong? It's Halloween." Rare Mammott: "Yeah, why are you feeling blue?" Summer Penguin: "Because that candy cane beat me at a pumpkin carving contest and made me wear this stupid cat ears over my head while I'm dressed as a cat. At least no one I know is here to see me like this." Kermit: "Hi, Summer! What are you doing?" Kermit, who was a skeleton pirate and Rin Hoshizora, who was a cat, were there to say hello to Summer. Summer Penguin: "Nevermind..." Rin: "Why the sad face?" Summer Penguin: "I said nevermind!" Drumpler: "Yeah!" Kermit: "Oh." Stoowarb and Rare Mammott land on Summer Penguin. Stoowarb: "Sorry, Summer." Rare Mammott: "Yeah, we didn't have a ghost of a chance." Parlsona: "You know, Rin should be the one who’s a cat, not Summer. She should get double cat ears!" Rin: "Really?" Parlsona places the cat ears Summer was wearing onto Rin. Rin: "Nya nya nya!" Summer Penguin: "Yeah, I'll never get away with this!" Summer Penguin runs. Tawkerr sees a bedsheet. Tawkerr: "Is that your bedsheet?" Drumpler: "No, it isn’t mine." A chainsaw runs over to the gang and gets the bedsheet. Chainsaw: "It’s mine, sorry!" He puts the bedspread on him and runs away. Stoowarb: "That’s our guy!" Maggpi: "Get him!" The Werdos try to get the chainsaw, but Drumpler, Rare Mammott, Kermit, and Rin just stare at each other. Akari Oozora (off-screen): "Did someone say my name?" Akari Oozora, dressed as a vampire, appears and laughs evilly as lightning flashes. Rin: (screams and hides behind Drumpler) Miss Piggy, wearing a hockey mask and holding a fake machete, comes to another white bedsheet. Miss Piggy: "You know that is nothing but a white bedsheet, right?" Kermit: "Because that person wanted to wear this stupid bedsheet over their head." Rin: "But the person in the bedsheet was a chainsaw! Look at the shape of it!" Akari Oozora: "That looks like a bunch of monsters chasing a little kid." Rin: "But it’s a chainsaw!" Akari Oozora: "Look, now we live in a world where mankind and chainsaws life equally, get used to it." Miss Piggy: "A chainsaw? There can’t be chainsaws here!" Maggpi: "STOP!" Chainsaw: "BOO!" Maggpi: (screams) "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" (runs away) Stoowarb calls the police. Police: "911, what’s your emergency?" Stoowarb: "Cops! Help! There’s a chainsaw on the loose!" Police: "We’re on our way." Summer Penguin: (sarcastic) "Oh, I'm so frightened of an old hag!" Chainsaw: "BOO!" Summer Penguin: (screams) "GHOST?!" (sneezes) "Oh, come on!" (sneezes) "Curse my allergies!" (sneezes again) The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see everyone being terrified over the bedsheet. Police #1: "So, it’s a ghost you’re worried about?" Everyone nods. Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing the chainsaw. Police #2: "No need to worry, it’s just Manic Manny." Chainsaw: "I will destroy you!" Police #2: "No you don’t." Police #2 slaps the chainsaw, literally beating the devil out of it. Parlsona: "Great trick, Stoowarb!" Stoowarb: "Thanks, Parlsona! Anything to make sure we have a happy Halloween!" (winks) The Werdos and their friends have fun at the Halloween Festival. Drumpler: "This is so fun!" Rin: "Yeah, I know!" Rare Mammott: "No more spooky stories, no more mysteries!" Akari Oozora: "We can't guarantee that." Maggpi: "Be we can guarantee..." All: "A HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" A pumpkin laughs in the distance. Songs *"He's our guy!" Alternative version See here: /Alternative version Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Originally aired on ANC Category:Specials featuring other holidays Category:Episodes about vampires Category:Episodes about chainsaws Category:WildBrain